Beastly Inside
by kiddozwag
Summary: [KaiSoo / KaiDO Story. YAOI] MAMA!AU. "Oh, Kim Jongin kau belum pulang? Oh iya kebetulan ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Besok jangan datang lagi ke rumah sakit ini. Kau diminta merawat anaknya Pimpinan."/ "Oh, Hello dokter Kim. Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, kurasa kamu tau aku siapa.." Pria itu tersenyum ramah. –bad summary.


**Kim jongin x do kyungsoo**

**Kiddozwag's story line**

**Story is originaly create by kiddozwag. No Plagiarism, be smart Reader!**

**Planning on oneshoot or maybe more. **

"Kim Jongdae sialan. Hanya karena ayah-nya kepala dokter saja makanya aku tidak berani melawan. Dasar setan berwajah kotak." Jongin, si pria yang sedang mencibir ria memijat kepalanya pelan. Menjadi seorang Dokter magang memang sangat tidak menyenangkan, kau tau? Konyolnya Jongin masih saja ingin mengejar impiannya menjadi dokter. Lebih tepatnya impian orang tuanya.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Jongin walaupun ia hanya menulis beberapa data pasien masuk, bahkan dia hanya mengerjakan 3 halaman dan menyerahkan sisanya ke Sehun –sahabatnya, manusia berwajah datar- dengan alasan dia sakit perut dan bergegas ke toilet, nyatanya dia di toilet hanya bersantai dan bermain game burung sialan, _flappy bird_.

Jongin berlari ringan tak sabar untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan menikmati kasur _kingsize_nya di rumah. Joonmyun –ayahnya si muka kotak- keluar dari salah satu lorong, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Jongin berhenti dan membungkuk hormat dengan senyum menjijikkannya.

"Oh, Kim Jongin kau belum pulang? Oh iya kebetulan ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Besok jangan datang lagi ke rumah sakit ini. Kau diminta merawat anaknya Pimpinan."

"_What_?" Jongin terlonjak. Kau tau berurusan dengan anak kepala dokter saja gondoknya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bagaimana dengan anak pimpinan? Kim Jongin pasti mempunyai kesalahan fatal di masa lalunya.

"_Why_? Kau keberatan, eoh?" Joonmyun berkata tenang tapi sorot matanya tajam. Jongin hanya bisa mengeleng pasrah. "Baiklah, ini alamat rumah sakitnya. Dia di kamar VVIP paling atas. Usahakan jangan melakukan kesalahan di depannya, dia menggigit."

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 subuh, dan Jongin harus bergegas ke kamar anak yang akan di urusnya. Begini susahnya berurusan dengan anak anak bertype '_my parents are blablabla. So you must blablabla.' _Bus kota bahkan belum mulai beroperasi dan Jongin harus menunggu setengah jam lagi.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di depan kamar anak itu setelah harus menaiki tangga karena liftnya penuh dengan para dokter dan perawat. Jongin membuka kamar itu, dan mencoba tersenyum ramah walau masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Hello. Aku Kim Jongin, dokter yang di utus untuk merawatmu." Jongin menyapa pria yang sedang duduk di kursi. Dia tau itu anak presiden, karena ia pernah melihatnya sekilas. Dan oh hey, siapa yang dibilang kepala Kim akan menggigit? Si pria polos ini eoh.

"Oh, Hello dokter Kim. Perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, kurasa kamu tau aku siapa.." Pria itu tersenyum ramah, Tangannya terangkat kearah tangan Jongin yang masih menunggu jabatan tangannya.

"Dan mengenal bagaimana sifatku."

"AKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Jongin mengeram kesakitan, di tangannya sudah terdapat bekas gigitan Gigi pemuda itu. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium, Jongin langsung pergi ke toilet mengurus tangannya.

"Kau terlambat 27 detik di hari pertamamu bekerja. Type pecundang sejati, eoh?"

"What?"

"Kerja yang sangat bagus di hari pertama. Kau harus bersyukur aku hanya membuat luka yang tidak terlalu dalam. Kalau aku mau, tanganmu bisa putus sedari tadi. Terima saja, itu kesalahanmu juga." Kyungsoo menjawab santai. Jongin masih meringis seraya memoleskan obat merah ke tangannya.

"Begitu saja sakit. Seperti perempuan, cih. Cepat ambilkan aku minum."

"Ambil sendiri, brengsek." Jongin muak, dia bergegas keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih membulatkan matanya. Apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa. Jong-Jongin, apa dia juga?

Like wht I alr said, I'll back with new story. Since I still stuck, I need any ideas for this story. So, please gimme review and your idea for this story.

And btw for ffyi I make this story bc I watch video of mama era again. And suddenly, I got any ideas. XD


End file.
